primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Future's Back (NW Episode 3.13)
The Future's Back is the thirteenth and final episode of Primeval:New World.It is also the first series final since Primeval's series seven final to not to be a two parter. Synopsis The Wise Woman returns and the team realises that they have found her weak spot,her daughter Cheryl what will happen this time round. Plot In a Vancouver Clinic the Wise Woman arrives checks in for her appointment and she is told to wait to be called she then goes to the toilet but then goes into air ate room and opens an anomaly she the returns where she is called in for her appointment she then calls her daughter Cheryl to pick her up. At Cross Photonics Charlie is playing darts as he is still upset that Jay and Sonia are nowhere to be seen the rest of the team arrive where Toby announces that she will inform Evan and Dylan about what has happen to them,just as she is about to pick up the phone the detector goes of forcing her to wait. At the clinic,Cheryl arrive as the Wise Woman leaves with her but are spotted by the team who then realises that this is one of her traps.At the clinic a Mutated Future Predator attacks Sam just as Howard is about to fire his gun but is fails to work then Jay shoots the creature dead shocking the team who is joined by Sonia he then explains that they then went through an anomaly from prehistoric China to six months ago they then realises that they were in the present all along then a snake appears Charlie strokes it and it bites him and runs of,Charlie collapses in pain and Toby then realises that the snake is poison ness and Charlie is taken away to a nearby hospital. Elsewhere in Vancouver the Wise Woman and Cheryl arrive at the Wise Woman's base where Cheryl hacks the Clinic's CCTV Footage where they watch the team. Meanwhile at the clinic,the team try to find the snake but then Toby's new device the anomaly strength device detects that the anomaly is at it's weakest point and will close approximately 10 minutes than they hear noises from the boiler room and decide to investigate but then they are attacked by the future snake who splits it's poison everywhere but the team manage to miss it and shoots the creature and it falls over a ramp but clings onto a shaky ramp but the ramp breaks of from the rest of the wall and the snake falls on the floor wounding it Sonia then shoots it and the snake is taken away for doctors to try and save Charlie with. At the Wise Woman's base,she goes into a room and activates a device which begins sending signals to all computers in Vancouver and then returns to Cheryl to monitor the team's movements. At the Clinic a Lizard appears and appears to be wounded,Sonia tries to patch things up with the Lizard and manages to save it but the anomaly closes and the team decide to put it with the Stygimoloch and Leptictidium. Then the team hear a weird noise on the computer and try to figure out a mysterious code they try everything they know morse code,numbering and lettering and struggle to figure out the code and then Jay realises that the capital letters are a postcode for a factory estate and the timetables equal to the numbers of that postcode and check on google maps before leaving there. At the Factory the Wise Woman and Cheryl prepare for the team to arrive and she begins to boost the power in it and then deactivates it. Then at the car park of the factory the team are greeted by the Wise Woman who introduces the team to her daughter Cheryl. Jay then tells the Wise Woman that Project Magnet guards have surrounding the building as they speak but she laughs and she and Cheryl go to the strange device where she activates an anomaly and go through it,then as the soldiers arrive a countdown is activated then the team realises that she has activated a bomb. Then at another Wise Woman base she prepares a documents about the anomalies and who exactly knows about them and then sends it to several news agents across Canada hoping to bring the team down. At the first base,Toby manages to decode a mysterious code on the device and deactivates the bomb,then the team examine the device and realises that it is the same device that the team were forced to dig out when Ange left it is then taken away to Project Magnet for examination. The team then leave and are then called to a incursion at a nearby bridge and go there to discover the Wise Woman and Cheryl,then the get a call and are are told of what the Wise Woman has done and that it will be covered up ASAP. The Wise Woman then tells the team their days are numbered and that she will reign supreme over the anomalies and then opens an anomaly with loads of Future Predators and Snakes and try to attack the team the Wise Woman and Cheryl then go to the car then Cheryl's earring fall of and she goes to get it she then gets it and is caught by Howard the Wise Woman watches in horror and tells them they'll will regret it and leaves. Cheryl is taken back to Project Magnet where she is questioned by Jay but refuses to answer any of her questions and tells them that the team will have a much more bigger threat to contend with,then Charlie comes in to tell them that the bridge incursion has been dealt with much to Jay's relief. Just outside of Vancouver, the Wise Woman decides it's time the team will have to put up with them becoming public knowledge and then goes into a mountain face and her men moves a through rocks to reveal another more larger version of her previous machine and smiles when watching it. At Project Magnet, Cheryl is taken to a cell and the team prepare to use her to capture the Wise Woman but Toby has her doubts. At the mountain face the Wise Woman opens an anomaly and several controlled future Predators come through and then are injected with something into their blood stream. At Project Magnet Charlie is examining some test results from and experiment from previous anomaly incursions across Vancouver and figures that he might be able to make a device that could deal with the Wise Woman.In the tank the anomaly detector goes of detecting the Wise Woman's anomaly and they leave with Cheryl handcuffed. At the mountain the team are quickly attacked by the controlled Future Predators and Jay is shocked to be attacked by the predators and he looks through the creature journal to discover that the predators are similar to ones that the A.R.C team encountered,then some of the Wise Woman's soldier arrive hoping to attack the team and get Cheryl back but are floored when the predators attack them and are forced to retreat.The team are still being attacked by the team so Toby decides to try and kill them and then takes a power pack from the EMD and then uses the radio in the car to boost it's power then a ray of energy unleashes itself and the signals interfere with the Wise Woman's predator signals and the devices controlling the predators explode killing them and the team advance to the Wise Woman's base. As the team advance towards the Wise Woman,she then pushes a switch and it opens a wall to reveal the big machine where she tells them that unless they release Cheryl she will activate millions of anomalies which will cause another anomaly conversions.Then loads of giant future Snakes appear and raise their large fangs at them preparing to strike then one of the Wise Woman's guards pulls Cheryl back towards her and rescues her. As the team take cover they realises Cheryl has been rescued angry by what she has done,Jay orders Project Magnet reinforcements,then the Wise Woman increases power to the machine and prepares to release gamer waves to kill the team but unbeknown to her the team have managed to reroute the power cables causing the machine to explode as the gamer energy fires the cables and destroys the machine,angering the Wise Woman she deactivates the machine and then withdraws the snakes and releases a new group of uncontrolled predators then the team decide there is no other alternative but to leave hiding as the predators sonar will detect them. As the team continue to peruse the predators and Wise Woman,then a predators leaps out in front of Sam ready to kill her but Mac shoots the predator killing it,then as the Wise Woman and Cheryl witness this,Cheryl becomes angry with the team and holds a gun up to Charlie's head ready to shoot him but a predator leaps out and attacks Cheryl injuring her. Seeing what has happened to her daughter the Wise Woman rushes over to her daughter and hold her in her arms as the Wise Woman's medic looks over Cheryl he reveals that the extent of her injuries are massive and are internal leaving the Wise Woman devastated. Then as she comes to terms about what has happened to her daughter she orders her guards to kill the team and they run of back to Cross Photonics. Meanwhile the The Wise Woman is grieve stricken about what has happened to Cheryl,but manages to give orders and is ready to leave then declares that the team will suffer and she will be is discrete the team will relies what has happened to late. The Cheryl says one last sentence to the Wise Woman "use Sam". At Cross Photonics, the team arrive where Sonia feeds the Stygimoloch,Liptictidum and the Future Lizard and Jay voices that he believes the Wise Woman will not strike for a while because of Cheryl. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Law *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Canning *Charlie Rickson *The Wise Woman (Guest) *Cheryl (Guest) Creatures *Future Predator/Mutated Future Predators *Future Snake *Future Lizard *Stygimoloch *Leptictidium Setting *Cross Photonics *Clinic *Various Wise Woman bases *Factory Trivia *This is the first series final of Primeval:New World not to be a two part story. *This is the first series final of Primeval:New World not to feature Evan Cross and Dylan Weir/Cross. Gallery preds and snakes.jpg|The Predators and Snakes at the bridge. s3p13.jpg|The poster for the episode. Deviceww.jpg|The Wise Woman reveals her device. Cheryl.jpg|Cheryl goes to the clinic to pick up the Wise Woman. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes